


Pit Stop

by bertee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turned out, Sam was kind of into bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt of 'vehicular sex'. First posted [here](http://telete.livejournal.com/38887.html).

As it turned out, Sam was kind of into bondage.

Not in an extreme way -- neither their lifestyle nor Sam's patience was conducive to complicated sex practices -- but just in the sense of having a casual preference for some light restraints. It wasn't like he couldn't manage without it but there was definitely something enjoyable about having Dean tied up under him, all squirming and flushed and helpless.

Plus once they'd hopped over that incest hurdle, a little bondage didn't seem like that big a deal.

As far as Sam was aware, Dean was equally enthusiastic about the principle of the thing; he certainly seemed eager to be tied to the bed every time they stopped at a new motel.

However, as enthusiastic as Dean was about being tied up, he seemed less keen to stay that way. He would be pliant and horny and smiling when Sam broke out the cuffs to chain him to the bed or the chair or the slightly creepy antique gnome at one particular motel in Vermont, but by the time they'd be picking up steam, he would invariably have worked himself free to grab onto Sam's hair and steer him like a motorcycle.

(Okay, nine times out of ten the steering thing worked. It wasn't Sam's fault that he had sensitive hair.)

Therefore, being the smart guy that he was, Sam had come up with a solution.

All he had to do was convince Dean.

"No."

Sam sighed. "Dean…"

"C'mon, Sam." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "This is insane. You know they make bedposts for a reason, right?"

"That'd be great if you'd ever stay attached to the bedposts like you're supposed to," Sam pointed out.

Dean smirked. "What can I say, man? I'm like Houdini."

Privately, Sam thought that Houdini's reputation was not earned through breaking the bedposts off motel beds while having mildly kinky sex with his brother, but he decided not to vocalize this objection.

"Sure. Whatever." He sighed. "Just get on the car, Dean."

Dean pursed his lips. "I don't wanna scratch her."

"That's why I bought the right kind of rope," Sam said.

"But what if something-"

"Dean," he cut in. "There is nothing on my dick or your ass that could scratch your car." He took a breath and tried not to be annoyed at Dean's sudden worry about razor sharp genitals. "Look, we don't need to do this if you don't want to. We can go back to the motel room and have sex on the bed and break the headboard for the fourth week in a row."

Dean gave a long-suffering sigh. It was evidently hard having lots of very enjoyable, bed-breaking sex. "No, it's fine," he said, looking over at where the Impala was parked alongside a dirt track. "What am I doing?"

Sam smiled, stepping forward to slip his fingers up under Dean's t-shirt. "Well, you could start by taking your clothes off."

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged his shirt off. "Gee, I appreciate the foreplay. Nothing makes a guy feel special like being told to strip and bend over at the side of the road."

Rolling his eyes, Sam tugged Dean forward by the hips and caught him in a kiss. He wasn't surprised when Dean yielded instantly but he still enjoyed the feeling of Dean's lips parting under his as he relaxed. His skin was warm beneath Sam's fingertips and Sam pressed harder into the ridges of his hipbones in the hopes of leaving neat little bruises on Dean's body.

Dean's tongue darted out to lick at Sam's lips but Sam pulled back before he could sneak inside his mouth. Dean made a soft pouty noise but Sam stayed back far enough to tease him as he worked Dean's belt-buckle and jeans open. Dean moved in, shoving his hands in Sam's back pockets and pressing his crotch forward against the front of his jeans, and Sam indulged him for a few more seconds before pulling away with a smile. "On the car."

Dean gave an exaggerated huff and Sam smiled indulgently as he watched him wriggle backwards into position, lying flat on his back on the hood of the Impala with his arms stretched out either side.

"Ow." Dean squirmed. "It's hot."

Sam patted him on the thigh. "Suck it up, man."

Catching hold of Dean's wrist, he looped the soft nylon rope around it before tying it off around one of the Impala's wing mirrors. Dean did a lot of things during sex but Sam was pretty sure that breaking the Impala wouldn't be one of them.

Dean shuffled a little in an attempt to get comfortable while Sam walked around to bind his other wrist, but he still felt the tension in Dean's muscles as he checked the knot. "You good?"

"I'm spreadeagled on the hood of my own car," Dean muttered. "I feel like I'm gonna get arrested any second."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I don't think cops usually get you naked."

"Guess I've been meeting the wrong kind of cops," Dean said with a smirk.

Sam slowed the progress of his hand down Dean's side but kept his voice level as he asked casually, "You wanna tell me what cops?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "What, so you can hunt them down and kick their ass? I'll pass, thanks." He grinned. "Also, I'd be hurt if you ran away when you've got me tied up at your mercy."

He hooked his legs around Sam's hips to tug him forward and Sam went willingly, bracing himself on the hood of the Impala and dipping down until his lips were just above Dean's as he murmured, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Dean stretched up to kiss him but Sam pulled back, enjoying the control. He kissed Dean on the jaw, light and soft, and teased, "Patience, young Skywalker."

Laughing, Dean pulled on the ropes. "Yeah, thinking about Yoda always gets me in the mood."

Ignoring him, Sam ran his hands down Dean's bare torso. His skin was warm against Sam's palms and the heated metal of the car flared through his knuckles as he gave Dean's hips a firm squeeze. Dean wriggled on the hood of the car and canted his hips up as Sam's fingers inched down to pull his jeans open further.

"How is this a turn-on for you?" Dean complained while Sam worked his jeans down his legs. "I can't even touch you back. All I can do is sit here while you do your thing."

Sam eyed the growing tent in Dean's boxers as he pulled his boots off. "Yeah, I can see you really hate it."

"Hey, I didn't say it wasn't a turn-on for _me_ ," Dean said, dropping his head back as Sam stripped his jeans and socks off until he was down to just his boxers. "I just don't know what you get out of this."

"Really?" He slipped his hand inside Dean's boxers to wrap his fingers around his steadily thickening dick. "You don't know what I get out of seeing you spread out for me like this?"

Dean tilted his head further back and bit his lip as Sam finally pulled his boxers totally out of the way. Dean propped his bare feet up on the silver of the Impala, letting his legs fall open in a wide vee and Sam stroked his thumbs along his inner thighs as he asked, "You have no clue why I'd enjoy touching you when you can't touch me back? Or why I might like putting my hands on you when all you can do is whine and writhe and plead for me to make you come?"

Resting his forearms on Dean's spread thighs, he leaned down to rest his chin against the soft flesh of Dean's belly, letting his stubble scrape the skin and saying, "I guess you have no idea how good you look like this, right? Tied up out here where anyone could see you, tense and exposed and desperate."

He kissed Dean's navel on his last word, flicking his tongue out as he did so, and continued, "And on your own car, Dean. You let me tie you down to your baby and now you're gonna let me fuck you on her. You're going to lie there, all docile and obedient so you don't break her, and you're going to fuckin' beg for it like you always do."

Dean groaned at that, pushing his hips up to find friction. Standing for a second, Sam stripped his own shirt and tee off before leaning back down and letting Dean grind up against him as best he could, dick bumping up against Sam's abs.

"So," Sam began, licking a stripe up Dean's torso before biting down on one of his nipples, "any ideas yet about what I get out of this?"

Dean flashed him a smile. "I don't know, man, I think I need some more examples."

Sam was kind of impressed that Dean still managed to be so cocky when he was tied to the hood of his own car and about two steps away from humping Sam's leg.

He closed his mouth over Dean's other nipple, alternating between teeth and tongue every time Dean seemed to be settling into the sensations. The sun was hot on his back and Sam let himself be swamped by the heat of Dean's body and the car underneath him as well as the warm breeze which swept over the Impala.

He buried his face briefly against Dean's belly before pulling back to watch Dean tug on the ropes in frustration. His dick was hard between their bodies and Sam watched, amused, as Dean tried to shuffle further up the hood of the car, letting his legs fall further apart as he did so.

Sam waited until he was in place then nudged one of Dean's carefully placed feet right off the bumper.

"God, you're such an asshole," Dean muttered but Sam was pleased to see the more relaxed smile on his face as he scooted back up the hood and repositioned his foot in place. "Don't know why I put up with this shit."

"Sorry," Sam lied, curling his fingers behind one of Dean's knees and tickling gently. "You can always tell me how to make it up to you."

Dean met his eyes and Sam smirked. "Tell me what you want me to do, Dean."

"How about you suck my dick," Dean said, quick and sarcastic, but he lifted his head with a protest when Sam lowered his head. "No, no, man, don't-"

He cut himself off with a groan and Sam heard his head thunk back against the Impala when he sucked gently on the head of Dean's dick, lapping at the push of precome and slipping his tongue against the slit. Dean's hips came up fast as he used what leverage he had to try to control the depth and pace of the blowjob but Sam slammed an arm down over his hips to pin him back against the car with a thud.

Both of them knew this was going to end with Sam fucking him rather than getting him off with his mouth, and so Dean all but growled in frustration when Sam suckled on the head, varying the pressure and the sweeps of his tongue. In any other scenario Dean would be working himself free by now and making a grab for his hair but when Sam looked up, he was pleased to see that the ropes around the Impala's mirrors were holding Dean in place.

Dean's cheeks were pink and his eyes were bright as he twisted his wrists in the ropes and moaned when Sam took him deeper. "Jesus…" He bit his lip and circled his hips as much as the bar of Sam's arm across his body would allow, and made a noise of complaint when Sam didn't take him deeper still. "Fuck, how are you still such a fucking cocktease-"

His eyes went wide when Sam pulled off to wipe his mouth and he offered him a hopeful smile. "Would you believe me if I said I meant cocktease in a good way?"

Sam popped his jeans open then dug in his pocket for the lube. "Nope."

Dean closed his eyes and let out something dangerously close to a whimper. "C'mon, Sam…"

Tearing the packet open with his teeth, Sam slicked up the first two fingers of his right hand before ducking down to lick at the head of Dean's dick again. Dean made a pleased noise, sliding into the waiting circle of Sam's mouth and rocking his hips up in a steady wave as Sam sucked him down.

Satisfied that Dean was distracted, Sam stroked his wet fingers down behind Dean's balls to smooth over the dip of his hole. Dean bucked up with a cry, trying to work his dick deeper into Sam's mouth and Sam's fingers deeper into his ass, but Sam let a hint of teeth edge into the blowjob as a warning.

Dean whined, low and pitiful. "Fuck, Sam. You want me to beg?" Knowing the answer was always yes, he said without pause, "Come on, fuck me already. Please."

Deciding to concentrate on Dean's face rather than his dick, Sam lifted his mouth off his cock and watched the strung-out look in Dean's eyes as he began to open him up on his hand.

Dean gasped when Sam eased his fingers in and Sam smiled at the way Dean's lips stayed in a thoughtless 'o' as he fucked his way in up to the knuckle. His body twitched and jerked against the ropes when Sam nudged carelessly against his prostate, and when he raised his head, his eyes were wide and bright.

"What do you want, Dean?" Sam asked, unable to keep from dropping his hand into his own pants and jacking off slowly. "You're gonna have to tell me."

Pulling on the ropes, Dean said through a strained smile, "Such a brat."

Sam faked confusion. "Sorry, man, I don't know that one. You wanna walk me through it or…?"

"Oh, screw you," Dean said, staring up at the sky. "Just fuck me already."

Sam drew his fingers out slowly, catching his fingertips inside the ring of his hole and tugging gently. Dean groaned, pushing down as much as he could while Sam teased him, spreading his fingers and opening him up wider. Working his own dick out of his boxers, Sam moved in closer before pushing his two fingers back in again in one swift thrust.

He pulled them out completely as Dean gasped and then he gripped his hips to slide home before his hole could even close. Dean bit his lip hard and Sam shook his hair back out of his face as he settled into the tight flutter of Dean's ass around him.

The muscles in Dean's thighs twitched with the strain of holding himself up and open and Sam shifted his grip to his legs as he pushed in with small, steady thrusts, a little deeper each time. Dean arched up, his body tanned against the black metal of the Impala, and Sam looked past his head to the reflection in the windscreen of Dean spread out on the hood, taking all of Sam's dick with eager desperation.

His arms were still outstretched, the ropes in place around the mirrors, and Sam dropped down, balls slapping against Dean's ass as he kissed him roughly on the lips. Dean started at the contact, writhing at the new angle, but he kissed back hard as Sam murmured between bites to Dean's spit-swollen lips, "Thank you."

Dean smiled against Sam's lips. "My pleasure."

Sam laughed at that and tilted his head to kiss him harder as he fucked into him in sharp, quick hits. His hands were slick with sweat and lube and he struggled to keep them planted on the dark metal as he sucked on Dean's tongue and kept him split open on his dick.

They hit their stride, Sam sliding in with rough jerks of his hips and Dean taking it with a roll of his body which seemed to carry right up to his shoulders. They kissed harder and faster, tongues curling together and their bodies a sweating, clinging tangle of limbs on the hood of their car, and when Dean finally got there, come spilling hotly over Sam's chest and smearing between their bodies, Sam was seconds behind.

He bit down on Dean's shoulder with a cry, fitting his mouth and teeth to salty skin as he slowed to enjoy the bursts of his climax. He filled Dean up, coming heavily enough that he could feel it drip down his balls on every stroke, splattering on the silver beneath him. Breathing hard, he pressed his thumb against the outside of Dean's hole when he pulled out, just to feel the twitch and shudder of his brother's well-used ass.

"Jesus," Dean rumbled, and Sam licked over his pulsepoint one more time before lifting his head to see the glazed expression of contentment on his face.

"You good?"

Dean nodded dopily. "Peachy."

Wiping himself down, Sam tucked his dick back in his pants and asked with fake innocence, "So, you think you get why I'm into this now?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I'm starting to understand the appeal of actually staying tied up while you do your thing."

He sat up and Sam couldn't hide his smile at the sight of the abandoned ropes dangling from the Impala's mirrors. "You seriously couldn't have waited a couple more seconds for me to untie you?"

Grinning, Dean reached up to pat his cheek. "Hey, couldn't have you thinking I was losing my touch, Sammy."

Sam slapped his hand away and went looking for their clothes while Dean peered between his legs and let out a sigh. "Man, we are definitely using condoms next time. I don't want your come all over my car. Hey, what-"

Dean's protest was smothered when Sam spun around to catch him in a quick kiss, hands cupping the back of Dean's head and lips crushed together. Dean blinked, confused, when Sam released him and Sam went back to hunting down Dean's missing socks as he promised, "I'll clean it up."

"Hell yes, you will," Dean responded reflexively, still sounding dazed, and Sam smirked to himself as he shook the dirt off Dean's stray sock.

He was just glad Dean was in favor of a next time.


End file.
